


To forgive and maybe move on?

by crestfallenTemperance



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenTemperance/pseuds/crestfallenTemperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
            </blockquote>





	To forgive and maybe move on?

The service had been beautiful. Earl had of course been invited and he had come just for the ceremony. Sitting in the back, a small smile despite the tears running down his freckled face. It still hurt so much to see the man he loved with someone else, but he was happy for them nonetheless and made no objection to their marriage. Despite his best interest Earl hung around a bit longer to watch the cake cutting. When that was over he smiled sadly and turned to leave, hoping that no one would see him. He was at his car by the time he heard someone following him. He sighed and stopped moving. "Earl, wait," it was Cecil's voice. Earl turned, shocked that the radio host had left his own reception to talk to Earl. Cecil jogged up to Earl and unexpectedly hugged him. Earl froze on the spot. "Thank you for coming Earl," Cecil said, stepping back from the now very confused Earl. Earl simply nodded, he didn't know what to say now. "I'm sorry things turned out like they did, Earl. I know how hard it must have been for you to come, but it means a lot to me that you did" Cecil said with a smile. "I-it was the least I could do, Cecil," Earl said shakely, it was all he could do to not break down and cry. Cecil nodded and gave Earl another hug before speaking, "I better head back before anyone get worried." Earl didn't even notice the small slip of paper Cecil hand slipped into his pocket until he got back to his and Rogers house. Confused he took the paper out and was shocked to see that it had been written in his and Cecil's own personal secret code. He read the note and sank to the floor, crying tears of joy. 'Earl, this is the only way to tell you this without the city council finding out. Carlos and I were talking recently and he said that he would very much like to get to know you better as I had explained that I still love you. Meet us in mission grove park on Saturday at 9p.m.. Love, Cecil"


End file.
